Camping
by f896435
Summary: Misaki hates boys, especially rich ones. To her, all of them are proud and arrogant. However, she meets Usui on a camping trip, a mysterious boy who seems different. Will Misaki's view change, and is love possible?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maid Sama.**

"Misaki!" My friend Sakura called, coming up to me, a huge smile on her face. One of the things that made Sakura such a great person to be around was that she was almost aways happy.

"Hey, what's up?" I was in a particularly good mood today due to the fact that it was the last day of school, and then we had three weeks off.

"Look at what I got!" I saw a couple of tickets in her hand.

"What are they?" I questioned.

"We're going camping! It's this really fancy camping place; I looked online. Apparently they have one main building with things like a hot tub, and TV, and then the rest is surrounded by a forest!"

"Oh." Well, that immediately scratched out any chance that I had of going.

"What's wrong?" She now looked worried.

"Sakura, I'm not…I can't afford it," I said quietly.

"Misa, it's fine, I won them at a fair, they're free, and everything is paid for. I mean, we have to bring food and a tent, but other than that, the trip, which is about 10 days, is free."

"Sakura, how did you…" I was stunned.

"Well, I was just walking, and I passed a fair. It looked interesting so I entered, there was a wheel of fortune sort of thing, and I got three free tickets. I asked Shizuko if she wanted to go, but as soon as I mentioned hiking, she mysteriously had other plans."

I shook my head. Shizuko hated gym, and it was typical of her that she wouldn't want to go.

"That's too bad," I said. "It would have been nice if she could have come. What are you going to do with the third ticket? It's not like you can just throw it out." Sakura nodded, all business-like.

"Well, I was thinking maybe your sister could come with us."

"Suzuna?" I asked her incredulously.

"Sure, don't you think she would like to come?" I sighed.

It was true that Suzuna had never been camping, and this was a rare opportunity, so it was best to invite her.

"Okay." Sakura squealed.

"Bye Misaki!"

"Bye Sakura," I replied.

I walked in the hallways, and saw two boys who were being loud. How dare they? This was a school, not a circus!

"You!" They looked at me. "Get to class, and stop acting like fools!"

They looked panicked, and ran off.

I went to my last class, English, and I was staring at the clock, impatient. Although I worked hard and was top of my class, even I enjoyed vacations. Of course, as president, I was going to have to meet up with the student council periodically, but I would worry about that later.

Finally, after one painful hour, the bell rang, and everyone rushed out of their seats, including me.

I looked at the ticket that I had in my hand as I walked home. Did we even own a tent?

I wasn't ashamed of my rundown house, but sometimes I did wish that we were better off. If my stupid father hadn't fled and left us in debt, then we wouldn't even be here.

Today was my day off at Maid Latte, and I immediately went into the house.

"I'm home! Suzuna, I have to ask you something?"

My sister appeared, and stared at me.

"What is it Misaki?" She asked, yawning.

"Um, do you want to go camping?" I asked.

"When?"

"Well, Sakura got free tickets, and Shizuko couldn't come, so we wanted to invite you. We're leaving tomorrow, sorry it's such short notice."

"Thanks for inviting me, but I'm going to be spending a lot of time with someone," she said.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend," she said simply. I almost fell down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, stunned. You would think that she would tell me first.

"Because you hate boys, and I didn't want you criticizing him if he came over."

"God, Suzuna, I'm sorry. No, those are just boys in general, especially the ones at Seika. If he's your boyfriend, then I'm sure he's fine. You're not stupid, and have good judgment."

She smiled. "Thanks, Misaki. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, though. Maybe you could try asking mom," she suggested.

Mom? Would Sakura really want my mother to come along? But my mom probably wouldn't go camping any time soon either.

I found her after a few minutes, explained the extra ticket, but she politely declined.

"Misaki, go have fun with your friend. We even have some extra money this month, so you can use it for food and other things, okay?"

"Mom, are you sure? I have money from my job. I'll let you know if I need any more. By the way, would we happen to have a tent?" She thought for a minute.

"There might be one in the basement. If I remember correctly, your father bought one five years ago, but never used it."

I hugged her. Whenever the subject of my father came up, even the slightest mention of him, it made the whole family sad.

"Thanks mom," I said quietly.

I flipped on the light to the basement, and slowly walked down the stairs. There wasn't much lying around. I looked through all of the boxes, until I saw what I was looking for. Sure enough, it was a tent, and large enough for two people.

I lifted it up, and carried it back to my room. I shut the door, and counted my money. I had saved up enough for food. Besides, Sakura was probably bringing money too.

The phone rang, and I immediately picked it up.

"Misaki," I heard Sakura's excited voice over the phone. "I found some money, and a tent. My mom said that she could drive us; it's about three hours away. I'll have my cell phone, so we should be okay. Can you be ready around noon?"

"Sure, thanks for the ride."

"No problem, bye!"

I continued getting everything ready, and after about thirty minutes, I was prepared. I thanked my mom for letting me go, and fell asleep.

**Following day, ****noon****…**

I saw Sakura through the window, and ran out. She grinned and waved.

"Hey Sakura! Thanks for picking me up, Mrs. Hanazono." We talked for a while, and the three-hour car ride seemed to go by fast.

"Well, this is it," Sakura said. "Bye mom, see you later."

"Sakura, if you run into any trouble, you must tell me immediately. The website said that it's possible to charge your phone and that there is reception by the main building, so I am expecting a call from you every night." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure mom." We both said good bye, and unloaded the tents and my backpack. We stared at the main building for a few minutes.

The place was huge, and if Sakura had not come across free tickets, there was no way that I would ever be able to afford to come to a place like this.

"Let's go explore!" Sakura squealed.

"Wait, Sakura! Let's find out where we're staying first, pitch the tents, and then we can…" She cut me off.

"That's so like you Misa-chan! Working first!"

"There's no harm in being prepared," I said.

"That's true, but we're here to have fun!"

"Fine, while I pitch the tents, why don't you go look for things to do. How's that?" I suggested.

"Are you sure? I could help."

"No, Sakura, I'll join you in a bit. It may take me a few minutes, so let's meet by the food court, okay?"

"Thanks, Misaki! I'll see you later." She waved and ran off.

I couldn't help smiling at where I was. The manager at Maid Latte had been extremely understanding, and I would have to find some way to repay her.

I lifted both tents, and walked off. I finally came across a nice grassy patch, and it looked big enough for two tents. It wasn't completely isolated, but far a way enough, that Sakura and I could stay up later without bothering anyone.

"Okay, instructions," I muttered to myself.

I opened Sakura's first, and I was already having problems setting it up. Mine was next, and when I took out the instructions, I could only stare at them like an idiot. There were no pictures, and about three words per step. How was I going to do this?

I looked at the picture on the box, and tried to put it together using the picture as a guide. Finally, after at least half an hour, the tent was up, but it looked like a slight breeze could knock it over.

I slowly went inside, and as soon as I sat down, the stupid thing collapsed.

"I'm going to kill it!" I yelled to no one in particular. It took me a few minutes to untangle myself from the fallen tent.

"Those stupid instructions, how useless!"

"Um, are you okay?" I heard a new voice say. The guy who was standing in front of me was gorgeous, but he was still a boy, no matter how good looking. Ever since our father had left, I no longer trusted men; all of them were the same.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, you just looked like you were having trouble." His tone was casual, and he seemed completely relaxed, even though I was glaring.

"That's none of your business!"

"You're right it's not. But, don't you think it's kind of irresponsible to go camping without even knowing how to pitch a tent?" I was getting mad.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I care, but if the students of Seika were to see me right now, I would be the laughing stock."

This time, he looked mildly surprised. "Seika High School?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked him rudely.

"No, but wasn't it once an all boys school?"

"I think that I have a right to know your name," I said firmly. "And yes, it was. How can I be student council president and not be able to pitch a tent?"

"Student council president of a school filled with boys?" He sounded mildly impressed, but bored as well.

"Yes, stop distracting me. I told Sakura that I would have both tents up before I met her, I can't just leave them here." I was determined. He sighed.

"I'm Takumi Usui, but I usually just go by Usui. What about you? What's your name, or should I just call you president?" He asked me.

"Misaki," I said while lifting up one of the shorter poles of my tent.

"Well, Misaki, like I said before, do you need help?" He said.

He took the instructions out of my hands, and frowned. "This is impossible to understand."

"Yeah, genius!" I said, getting angrier by the minute.

He took the pole out of my hand, and started demonstrating how to set everything up.

I stood there watching him, feeling like a complete idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Maid Sama.**

I kept staring at him while he pitched the tent. He was finished in five minutes, and looked back at me.

"It should be okay now," he informed me. "The poles are set up in the right direction, so it shouldn't fall."

I went into the tent, sat down, and was amazed when it didn't collapse. Who was this guy? Was he some camping genius?

I came back out, and stared at him. He looked back without saying anything.

"Wow, where did you learn how to pitch a tent, it's perfect! Could you help me with Sakura's?"

I didn't like asking boys for help, in fact, I hated it, but as long as he was here…

"Sure." I picked up a longer pole, and he started instructing me on how to do it. Occasionally, he would intervene if I was doing it wrong, and it took me longer, but at the end, the Sakura's tent looked exactly like mine.

"Easier now?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

For some reason, I was even more resentful than before. How was he so good? All boys were pigs, and it wasn't fair that he knew something I didn't.

"Misaki!" Sakura said, wandering around.

"Is she your friend?" Usui asked me curiously.

"Now I know why you came over, you pervert. You noticed me with Sakura and figured that if you helped me, then I would introduce you. Well, I'm not going to fall for it, go away!"

He sighed. "You really hate boys, don't you? That was not my intention, but I have to go anyway. See ya." And without another word, he left.

How dare he? I was going to protect Sakura!

"Sakura!" I called, making sure that Usui was gone.

"Oh, Misaki! I have some people I want you to meet. I mean, they're really cute boys, but I wanted you with me, in case something happened."

Before I could respond, she took my arm, and started running.

"Sakura, wait!" She didn't respond, and kept heading in the same direction.

"They seemed nice, so I want you to try and get a boyfriend or something."

We were going deeper into the forest, which bothered me but she seemed fine.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to find something to do?"

"The tents look really good, by the way, thanks Misaki, you're a genius! And I was hiking, and I saw the boys, and figured that we could make some friends!"

"But Sakura, what if they're perverts? We can't just randomly go and introduce ourselves."

"Don't worry, Misa, they're our age!" She was all bubbly. I tried to stop, but since we were going downhill, and she was running so fast, it was impossible.

"Okay, let's slow down so that we don't look like we're in a hurry," she instructed.

"Sakura," I whispered. "This isn't a good idea!"

But it was too late; they had already spotted us, and were coming our way. We couldn't just walk away; it would seem cowardly.

"It's a fine idea. We're not completely isolated, don't worry. Besides, I've already spoken with them."

"Saku…"

"Hey," one of them called. I hated boys.

"Hi, guys! This is my friend!" She said, not hesitating with introductions.

"Hi," I said simply.

Sakura turned her full attention to one guy in particular with glasses. I was relieved to see that Usui was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Koganei," she said, batting her eyelashes. Was she flirting with this guy? We had come here to camp, not socialize with a bunch guys who looked rich.

"Hey, this is Misaki. Where's Igarashi?" She asked.

"Here," another guy said.

"You're Misaki, right?" He said, immediately coming up to me.

"Yeah, um, so where are you guys from?" I asked, trying to get some of their background to see if their school had a good reputation. As president, I knew a lot about other schools, and if it had a bad reputation, then we were leaving.

"We go to Miyabigaoka, and I'm the student council president. Koganei came in fourth at the national chess championship, and this here's Maki, our vice president."

Miyabigaoka? It was Seika High's rival school. How had Sakura managed to find people who went to Miyabigaoka?

"Wow," she exclaimed. "That's amazing Koganei!"

Koganei and Sakura seemed to be getting along, and apparently she hadn't known where they went before speaking to them.

"Where do you go to school, Misaki?" President Igarashi said to me since Sakura was walking along with Koganei somewhere.

"Seika," I responded quickly. Of course there were insults that followed since he was the student council president.

"Seika High School?" He said, snickering. "How funny. Your friend Sakura is lucky she doesn't go to Seika. Everyone who goes to that rundown school are pathetic idiots who can't go anywhere in life."

I really wanted to beat him up, but I couldn't. If I even slapped him once, then he might file a lawsuit or something, and Seika just didn't have enough money.

"Usui!" I heard a shout from Koganei. Sakura didn't hear the insults, and was heading back to me.

Usui? What the hell was he doing here? I moved closer to Sakura, making sure that he didn't come anywhere near her.

"What is it Koganei?" He asked, bored.

"How about a game of chess?"

It was then that I noticed a chessboard, and the pieces were back in order. Who came out in the woods to play chess? These people were weird, it was time to go, but Sakura was staring at Usui.

Koganei must have noticed that Sakura was distracted, and wanted to impress her or something. Why would beating that weird Usui guy make any difference?

"All of Miyabigaoka thinks that you're better than me, and it's time for you to step down as king!"

"I have no interest in playing chess with you." I had to cough to hide a laugh.

Usui noticed me, and rolled his eyes. I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Sakura, this guy beat me nine times in a row, but on the tenth game, I won because I found out his strategy," he bragged.

Was that supposed to be impressive? If it was, then this guy was stupid. How was being beaten by the same opponent 9 times supposed to be impressive?

These guys didn't seem to realize that Sakura went to Seika with me, which was good. If they started mocking her, then I definitely would have started a fight.

"Um, can you beat him again?" Sakura asked. He seemed upset that Sakura wasn't impressed.

"Of course. Usui, don't you want to redeem yourself?" He challenged.

Then, I realized something. This Usui guy obviously went to Miyabigaoka, and he knew that I went to Seika and was president. Why hadn't he mocked me when we had met? That was strange and suspicious.

"Fine," he said, sitting down. "Why don't you play with the white pieces; I'll let you start."

"Remember, I beat you last time," Koganei said. "That doesn't make you nervous?"

"No." Usui seemed to be looking at the board, and not paying any attention to his opponent.

"Well, I want to impress Sakura, so you might as well pick that other girl," he said. Why the hell was I involved in this?

"I have no interest in impressing her," he said calmly, his eyes briefly meeting mine.

"Don't you think that if I'm trying to impress a girl, then you should to?" Usui looked at me.

"Sorry," he said to me.

Sakura hadn't seen their exchange, because she'd been focused on the game. Next, I saw president Igarashi come and talk to her. They distanced themselves a few feet from the boring chess game, and started talking.

I saw president Igarashi glance at Koganei, and I knew that he was taking Sakura away so that she wouldn't see how much of an ass he was.

"You're a fool, you know that. You always think that you're better than everyone, just because you can play chess. It's extremely disrespectful to President Igarashi, too." What was this Koganei guy trying to accomplish?

"I never claimed to be above anyone. But do you know why you beat me last time?" He asked.

"Of course, my superior skills."

"No, that's not it. You see, Koganei, we were working on a project together, and you decided to stop working on it, the night before it was due. It was worth 100 points, so I had to do the whole thing myself. Then, you kept setting me up, and getting me in trouble with the teachers, so I had about six essays to write that night."

"And, what does that have to do with chess?" He asked, smirking.

"It doesn't have anything to do with chess, but the fact that you made me do unnecessary work, and I got no sleep. Unfortunately, you also hoped that I wouldn't do the essays, and that the teachers would hate me; they saw how well written they were, and were happy with me again," Usui said, annoyed.

Who were these people? Were they human or animal? I couldn't believe that Koganei would get Usui in trouble with teachers, and leave him to do a whole project just so that he could win a dumb game of chess.

Frankly, Usui didn't seem all that into it, and it was clear to me, anyway, that he was letting him win. The game wasn't finished yet, and I wondered whether or not Usui was going to let Koganei gain some confidence and then smash his pride after a few minutes.

"But I still won," Koganei boasted.

"Yes, and I was sleep deprived, and couldn't focus, so yes, you did win, but it was a stupid thing to do on your part."

"Regardless, I will win this time."

I saw that Usui's queen had already been taken, his tower, and horse as well. What was he doing, at this rate, he was going to lose? Koganei looked at him, smirking.

"Hey, Usui, you don't seem to be doing too well," he said, proud.

"He's letting you win," I said, and then glanced at Sakura to see if she was okay. Koganei turned to look at me, no, glare at me.

"Who do you think you are? Since you're on Usui's side, you're not worthy to speak to me. You seem just like a Seika student; an insect."

"Usui, tell your woman to be quiet." That was the last straw. I was going to beat him up after this chess game. Before I went off to get Sakura, Usui said something that surprised me.

"You realize that your comment was extremely inappropriate, and I advise you to apologize." His voice was menacing, and I didn't understand why someone from Miyabigaoka would defend me.

Koganei looked scared. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. After a few minutes he looked back at the board, shocked.

"But, your pieces, you only had four left. How did you?" He asked, practically speechless.

I didn't look back, and went to go find Sakura. The president and vice president were both talking with her, and all three were smiling, and looking like they were getting along.

"Hey, Sakura, it's time to go." She looked back at me, and was grinning.

"President Igarashi just told me the funniest joke, let's go back later." She honestly looked like she was having fun, and I didn't want to make this camping trip unpleasant for her; after all, she was the one who invited me in the first place.

I sighed and walked back to go see how the chess game was going. Hopefully the two boys weren't trying to kill each other, but I was still surprised that Usui had defended me.

Usui had a smirk on his face, and Koganei was looking…depressed. He seemed to have trouble with the fact that he'd lost.

"Well," Usui said. "I won Koganei, so I guess my "girl" as you put it isn't worthless. Want to play again?"

"But you're calling her friend Sakura worthless then by beating me," Koganei said, angry.

"No, I wasn't thinking anything like that; see you later." Usui simply stayed seated, and he glanced at me occasionally.

"Hey, Misaki, so who won?" Sakura asked me, cheerful.

"Usui," I said simply.

"He also called her worthless," Usui informed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. "Now I understand. You had president Igarashi distract me so that I wouldn't find out about your violent playing techniques. Let's go Misaki, we don't need to stay with these assholes."

Sakura's voice had gone from slightly angry to furious, and it was the first time that I'd seen her so mad. We walked off, and I heard someone following us; it was none other than Usui.

We were about three quarters of the way back to our tent when he said. " Sakura, could I please speak with Misaki alone for a few minutes." His politeness was shocking.

"Sure," she said, going on ahead. Usui and I looked back at each other, and I could feel my face heating up. He led me away, and we sat down.

"So you go to Miyabigaoka, huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because I figured you would be pissed off if you knew." His reasoning made sense.

"Why didn't you mock me when I told you that I was the president of Seika?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't care. You probably ran into just about the worst people at Miyabigaoka. Igarashi and Maki think that they're the kings of the school because of their important positions, and Koganei is just a fool and proud because he's good at chess. All three of them are assholes, so I would stay away from them if I were you."

"Thanks, and what about you? Is there something I should know?" I tried to make it into a joke, but I was still suspicious. He saw through it, and knew that I was serious.

"No, not really," he said.

"Thanks anyway for not making fun of me when I told you that I went to Seika, I appreciate it, though to me, you are all the same."

"Someday, you might want to get over that," he suggested. "Not all boys are awful. For example, did I do anything in particular to upset you?"

I didn't really know how to respond. He hadn't done anything, and that was the problem; it was unnatural.

"Yes, you…made fun of me while we were pitching the tents," I said lamely.

"No, I was merely helping you. In fact, if anyone was being rude, it was you," he said, sighing.

I froze. He was rich, and I had insulted him. What had I done? This could affect my family.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "Please forgive me. I don't have enough money to fight you in court."

He raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. That's it, I was doomed. My family was in enough debt, and fighting some rich guy was going to make us have to sell our house or something.

"I'll think about it, but I've already contacted my lawyer, so I suggest that you find one quickly, too."

I felt all of the color drain from my face. How could I have been so stupid? I was as bad as my father.

"Please, I'll do anything. We just can't afford it right now, that's why I go to Seika even though I hate boys."

I'd done it again. I didn't specifically insult him, but all boys. Usui looked back at me, and laughed.

"I'm joking, I don't care, though I'm sorry that your family is having so much trouble financially. Like I said before, stay away from President Igarashi. You may not trust boys, but just listen to me this time."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. He didn't say anything and left.

I went back into the tent, and Sakura was already setting up her sleeping bag. Today had been stressful, and I was annoyed that he'd been joking about suing me, but I was lucky.

**Please review.**


End file.
